Beats in Time
by Kiryn
Summary: There's a time for everyone, if they only learned, that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors, when the heart of the star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours. Reku14's 100 Theme Challenge, AEM
1. Prompt 1: Good

**A/N: Listen up, people. This is going to be the third drabble series spin off of **_**An Enchanted Moment**_**, the other two being **_**Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex**_** and **_**Mangoes and Limes**_**. In other words, all characters, situations, pairings, etc, are all taking place in the AEM universe…which just so happens to be AU. And I'm posting this now, because **_**why not**_**. For now, swamped with school as I am, updates will at least occur by the end of every week. **

**As for **_**this**_** story in particular, it is a response to Reku14's 100 Theme Challenge, each being a hundred words in length. Note that all of the pairings and chapters of this story are predetermined. It is our belief (mine, Ghostwriter, and owlpostagain's) that every reader of the **_**An Enchanted Moment**_** universe will find at least ONE pairing that they like, because we have it all: het, yaoi, yuri, and every possible Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney pairings and crosses that you can possibly imagine. **_**Beats in Time**_** will focus on different character relationships in the AEM universe with each new prompt/chapter. Note that some characters will "repeat", as they are involved in more than one pairing, and also further note that the chapters will not progress in chronological order.**

**Please review! And if you have any questions about the AEM universe, or anything else, feel free to ask! But no, I will not tell you what the 'secret pairing' is that I mention below that I infected Ghostwriter's brain with. And it'll be a secret until if we decide to reveal it within the **_**An Enchanted Moment**_** story proper. **

**Warnings: Swear words and an equation on how not to be a good daughter. **

**Character/Pairing: Lucrecia Crescent, Final Fantasy VII**

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, for allowing me to infect her brain with the secret pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or anything else familiar that appears within the story. The challenge, as previously stated, was thought up by Reku14. Ghostwriter is the co-creator of the **_**An Enchanted Moment**_** universe, and owlpostagain claims credit in the inspiration process, and as the Official Beta. The title and lyrics are taken from Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight".**

* * *

><p><span>Beats in Time<span>

Prompt 1: Good

* * *

><p>There's something to be said about growing up as the only daughter of a priestess of Yevon. Lucrecia's professional opinion was that it <em>pissed her the fuck off<em>.

There was no room for science in a world where the only thing of consequence was devoutness to religion. No room for science, no room for Lucrecia either.

Her equation was incomplete though. She knew that her parents wouldn't let go of her, wouldn't just allow her to leave. She had to _make _them.

Getting drunk and having sex with a random stranger—blond, with red eyeliner—seemed like a viable solution.


	2. Prompt 2: Component

**A/N: I promised you guys that I would try to update this story and **_**Mangoes and Limes**_** at least once a week, by Sunday. As readers of RAF can attest, I'm not always so good at keeping my word when it comes to this sort of thing, but I do try. So, since I know that I'm going to be leaving Thursday night to spend the weekend with my older sister and her kids, and I know that I might not remember to post anything on Sunday, I figured I might as well post some stuff now, yeah? **

**Warnings: Some knowledge of Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII would probably be needed to truly understand the importance of the Banora White apple. Of course, I could give you my own rendition, involving how the "dumb apples" symbolize love, friendship, and family, and what they truly mean in the game…but I don't want to bore everyone to death. **

**Character/Pairing: Angeal Hewley/Snow White Fair, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and Disney's _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. (As for the last names in the AEM universe, some of them are canon, and some are exclusive(ish) to this AU verse.)**

**Dedication: To owlpostagain, in loving memory of her phone, which has become tragically disfigured. I think she's either out of school by now or close to it, so here's also to celebrating your freedom, while I'm still trapped in a vicious wave of homework. ;) **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

* * *

><p><span>Beats in Time<span>

Prompt 2: Component

* * *

><p>She was unlike anyone he'd ever met in his life. Granted, the only other person he really knew was Genesis, who despite being Angeal's closest friend, he sometimes felt like he hardly knew him at all.<p>

Genesis was ever searching for meaning, for answers. Angeal thinks that he would be jealous of Snow White, whose flighty mind can grasp what his cannot, even after searching for so long.

"It's missing an ingredient," she'd once declared while making an apple pie.

"And what's that?" he'd asked her, bemused, but smiling.

"Love," she said simply, picking up a Banora White apple.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: This prompt isn't my favorite, seeing as it's incredibly difficult to have this couple make any sense at all in only a hundred words. Meh. This will be rectified in the story proper, I assure you. And if you think that **_**this**_** pairing is cracky, trust me, you've seen nothing yet. Review please?**


	3. Prompt 3: Inappropriate

**A/N: I seem to be in a good mood at the moment. I think this is because I actually got to spend a few hours in a bookstore, which I haven't been able to do for quite a while. And so I'll share my good cheer with you by providing you with another update. **

**Warnings: It only just occurred to me, but I suppose you won't really get this one if you don't know a bit about **_**The Swan Princess**_**. So heads up on that. **

**Character/Pairing: Saix Thornton, Kingdom Hearts **

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter, for providing many moments when our brains would come up with the same idea, this one involving a twist in an original tale. **

**I also want to thank Raiine Days, owlpostagain (I can't judge you, because I name my stuff too; my phone is named Xigbar. Don't ask me why…it just looks like a Xigbar, okay?), and Reku14 for all reviewing this story. And thank you to everyone who has alerted/favorite this as well. :) **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Beats in Time<span>

Prompt 3: Inappropriate

* * *

><p>There are a lot of things in the world that Saix doesn't understand. Dad tells him that he's only seven, so of course there are; it's perfectly natural. But Saix doesn't think so.<p>

He knows that Axel gets to see his mom in daylight, that she actually lives with him and his dad. But not Saix's mom; he only gets to see her at night, near a faraway lake, and she lives with Uncle Rothbart. Dad, Mom, even Rothbart…they all act like its normal.

Saix doesn't think they're a proper family. He doesn't think Rothbart is really his uncle, either.


	4. Prompt 4: Investigate

**A/N: A quick thing about four characters in particular, who have and haven't appeared in the AEM universe as of now: Odette, Rothbart (both appearing in the last chapter), Anastasia, and Dimitri (who haven't appeared yet). I am very well aware of the fact that none of these characters are Disney ones, and obviously neither are they Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters. I am not ignorant of that. So why are they here, in this KH fanfic? Simply because their characters can fulfill specific roles in the story of AEM that, frankly, other characters could not. So just a heads up on that. :) **

**Warnings: I suppose this chapter is somewhat, vaguely creepy, seeing as it involves cameos of Maleficent and (though he is not named) Sephiroth. Here, you will find them united in their quest to traverse the lands of matrimony, cloning, and child-rearing. In that order. Also, if you ask me who Phillip is, you'll break my heart, but don't worry; I'll still be able to answer you, and if you genuinely don't know, go right ahead. But still. I don't think it's that obscure, but you'd be amazed at how often my poor Phillip is neglected. :( Um…not that this segment is really going to help him much with those neglect issues. **

**Character/Pairing: Loz Masamune, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children**

**Dedications: To Lauren, who is a college student no longer (for this year, anyway). I hope you're out of your funk? And have fun unpacking; I don't envy you that, at least. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Beats in Time<span>

Prompt 4: Investigate

* * *

><p>The Laboratory, Loz decided, was boring.<p>

Phillip had told him that he was forbidden from going into the Laboratory, and so Loz had thought that surely there was something exciting in there. Maybe his parents were creating a dragon! Besides, no one ever listened to Phillip anyway.

But no—all that was in there were a bunch of tubes, some big and some of them small. He'd asked Mother what they were for, anyway.

"This," Maleficent said, gesturing with a flourish toward some tubes on the wall, "will be your new brother."

That was it? His parents were so boring.


	5. Prompt 5: Corner

**A/N: Let's put it this way. Shit is happening, and I don't feel much like explaining it right now. I feel quite off-kilter and kind of out of it, and the next few chapters for **_**Mangoes and Limes**_** haven't made it all the way through the approval process yet, so you're only getting a **_**Beats in Time**_** update for now. Got it memorized?**

**Warnings: One very small swear word, and a glimpse into the theme that people are not perfect, and feel things that society tries to condition us to not to feel. I'm writing an essay for college, so I'm in an academic mood right now, in case you couldn't tell. Humor me.**

**Character/Pairing: Ventus Valentine/Kairi Anderson, Kingdom Hearts**

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter, because this Kairi is always for you. I don't even know why, but it's true…I seem to write my Kairi's just for you, and I always seek your approval especially when it pertains to her. And one or both of us seem to have fallen off the edge of the earth, I'm not sure which…perhaps we fell off on opposite sides?**

**This chapter is also dedicated to ****ballpoints and balloons****, for taking such a keen and avid interest in our beloved AEM project, and for being excited for the Ven/Kairi. I hope I'll continue to deliver and rise up to your expectations. :) **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Beats in Time<span>

Prompt 5: Corner

* * *

><p>Being a nanny for two-year-old Sora Valentine was the best job Kairi had ever had. Sora was such a sweet kid, and his parents, Ven and Belle, had been nothing but kind to her.<p>

It was perfect. Except…

Kairi turned the corner out of the living room, running straight into Ven. A startled gasp slipped out as he gripped her arms in a steadying gesture. His blue eyes were warm, and on his lips was his ever-present smile. And her breath couldn't help but catch in her throat.

Except that she _had _to be attracted to Ven. Damn her life.


	6. Prompt 6: Shoplifter

**A/N: So, I fell off the face of the Earth. Nothing new there, right? For more details, go check out the author's note for "Mangoes and Limes". My internet has been, and is continuing to be, a dick to me, so I beg for your patience in this matter. **

**And, you know, happy AkuRoku day and stuff. I hope to have something different up before midnight. We'll see how that goes, huh?**

**Warnings: Stealing is something that you should never, ever do, kids. Also, I gave Aurora the backbone her canon self very sorely lacks most of the time. **

**Character/Pairing: Vincent Valentine/Aurora Dominic, Final Fantasy VII and Disney**

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter, for her enthusiastic support at the creation of the first Disney crack ship in our armada. You wanted some damn Vincent/Aurora? Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Beats in Time<span>

Prompt 6: Shoplifter

* * *

><p>"That's not nice, you know."<p>

Vincent suppressed a flinch at the voice that came from his right, when he had been sure a moment ago that he was alone. He continued to lift the bagels from the grocery store shelf.

"Hello, I'm talking to you. Didn't you hear me?"

He looked finally to his right, and gave the girl standing there an impassive stare. The ends of hair the color of spun gold brushed the elbows of the arms she had crossed, and rosebud lips were twisted in a frown.

"Stealing is wrong."

Her eyes were so blue.

"I know."


End file.
